


The Empty Sky

by JTR01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: Every time Rory looked up at the night sky, he was reminded of how alone Earth was in this version of history.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Empty Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who. Just a one shot done for a prompt in a forum.

Rory looked up into the sky, still struggling to accept the situation even though he has seen the night sky for sixteen hundred years now. That completely empty darkness, save for the moon which was the only form of light in the sky. It scared him in ways nobody could understand, because he was currently the only one alive who knew that the legends about stars weren't legends. He knew they were true because he had seen them all his life and now he was trapped in a world where there were none. Trapped in a world where the sky was clean of the pollution coming it's way in the coming centuries and which lacked any noticeable clouds, meaning that you should be able to see all the stars.

But there was nothing and that was what scared Rory. Because it was so unnatural and wrong, because it defied what was normal in such a horrible way. Because without stars, Rory was constantly reminded how truly alone Earth was in this version of history. Even before aliens were a common fact of his life, as a child he would look up at the stars and wondered of there were Martians doing the same thing, and that was a thought that never truly went away even as he got older. Now when he looked up at the sky he knew there wasn't and he doubted the chances that the younger him of this world, assuming he will exist at all, would look up at the sky thinking there was life out there.

"Are you ok sir?" a voice asked in Italian from behind him, and Rory turned to see his servant Maria looking at him with worry. He saw that she had put his clothes next to a chair and Rory scolded himself for his lack of awareness. He couldn't afford to get comfortable because while he was being given sanctuary in the Vatican so he can protect the Pandorica, he knew that there were plenty of people who would try to open it or kill him for being a demonic abomination. It has happened before and it was likely to happen again.

"Yes I'm fine Maria." Rory responded fluently as he turned away from his window, having learned many languages over the centuries. It was a requirement as without the TARDIS to translate nobody can understand him, and he often had to relearn a language as they could change quickly as time passes. "I'm just thinking about things."

"About the...you know what?" Maria whispered hesitantly, clearly unsure of she should speak about it. Rory liked Maria as she didn't ask too many questions about the Pandorica or Rory himself unlike many others, meaning he has had many relaxing conversations with her and didn't need to be on guard in case he said something that could cause her to think he was laying about the true nature of the Pandorica.

"Not really. Keep was thinking about stars." Rory confessed after work moment of deliberation, figuring it wouldn't be too harmful to have this conversation. He watched as a smile formed and she clearly resist the urge to laugh, a reaction he has had many times.

"Very funny sir. But I'm not a little girl anymore, I know there aren't such things as stars." Maria told him and Rory smiled sadly at her.

"You're right. Stars don't exist, at least not anymore." Rory replied and he watched as the smile vanished while her expression changed from amusement to confusion.

"Do you mean stars were real? They actually existed?" Maria asked slowly and when Rory nodded, she instantly began speaking. "What happened to them? What were they like?"

"The Pandorica is to blame." Rory told he was he turned to look out at the window again. Technically that wasn't a lie as the Pandorica was partly to blame for everything that had happened according to the Doctor, so he didn't feel guilty telling her that. As he watched the night sky, completely devoid of any form of light except for the moon which Rory would be eternally thankful for not disappearing like the stars, he answered Maria's final question. "As for what they were like, for me they were nothing special. Just another fact of life not worth thinking about. And then they were gone and I realized how amazing they were to see. How, despite being such a small part of my life, they were were something I would give anything to see again now that they were gone."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense.


End file.
